


Trick Or Treat

by how_about_no



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Trick or Treating, Uncle Keith, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: Keith has to take Shiro and Allura's kid out trick or treating, and ends up meeting an amazing boy with bright blue eyes and a beautiful smile.





	Trick Or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!
> 
> this is v rushed and stupid but i couldn't get the image of keith in a rly bad halloween costume out of my mind

There was something to be said for a half-assed halloween costume and over enthusiastic child. People tended to avoid you because you put in no effort, then they also see that the kid you’re hanging with is bouncing off every object they come across and want to run in the opposite direction.

Keith had passed a lot of parents, and reluctant older siblings, on his early evening trick or treat trip. They all had calm, be it excited, children. Keith’s was _not_ calm. Worst thing was it wasn’t even his kid.

Shiro and Allura had a work Halloween party, and Allura badly wanted a promotion so she had to aim to impress. Apparently, an ex-POW with a mechanical arm was a good ice breaker. Thus, Keith had to take their spawn trick or treating.

It was a good thing he still had some t shirts from his emo phase in the back of his closet. There were a few MCR shirts, and one for Papa Roach, then this skeleton t shirt. It was tight around the shoulders, and stretched across his back when he bent over, but he could deal. It was the best he could do. That t shirt, plus a bit of black eyeshadow under the eyes? Halloween costume. Or, at least, Keith’s version of one.

“Jaden!” Keith yelled, then looked around himself to make sure no one was judging him, “That wall is _not_ for climbing on, get down!”

Jaden stopped, looked back at him, smirked, then leapt down and continued running ahead. Honestly, Keith was close to just walking out in front of a car.

Jaden was a cute kid. He had an adorable pumkin costume on that swished when he ran and made him look like a lightning speed orange blob. He was funny, incredibly smart for his age (four), and so aware of his surroundings that Keith felt like he was being psychoanalysed whenever they were together.

Whatever, though, he was still a pain. He didn’t listen to Keith no matter _what_ he did.

“That house has a pumpkin,” Jaden was practically jumping out of his skin when Keith reached where he had stopped. He had respect for other people’s property, at least, “I go?”

“You can go,” Keith sighed, looking around again. The night was only just getting started, so it seemed that most of the kids out were around Jaden’s age. The older ones would be out later. Then Keith’s age would be out. _Teenagers._ Keith shuddered.

Gross.

“Get lots of candy?” Keith asked the little pumpkin when he came back from the house.

“She called me an orange angel,” Jaden frowned at his bucket, “I’m a pumpkin.”

“I know,” Keith ruffled the boy’s hair, “You’re a great pumpkin. Let’s go find someone else who’ll appreciate it, yeah?”

Jaden suddenly let out a mighty roar, and ran Naruto style (probably not purposefully, considering Keith didn’t think he’d ever seen the show) round the corner and out of Keith’s sight.

“Oh, for God’s-” Keith jogged to catch up with him, but before he could, there was a scuffle and a cry. He ran faster.

“Aw, shoot, kid, are you okay?”

All Keith could see was a pirates hat, one large green man, and a small person in a lab coat and steam punk goggles. He ducked down to Jaden, where he must’ve bumped into the three people and fallen.

“This is why you shouldn’t run ahead,” Keith said quietly, helping the boy up. He was sobbing, and holding his knee, but Keith couldn’t see any real damage. He picked him up, anyway, and propped him on his hip, “He’s a hurricane, sorry if he hurt your knees.”

“No worries,” Pirate hat spoke, and stood up as well. He was- dear _God he was gorgeous,_ “Kids are unpredictable, but who can complain when a pumpkin comes hurtling towards them?”

“Pumpkin!” Jaden shouted, tears seemingly forgotten, “I’m a pumpkin!”

“Yeah, you are!” Pirate hat shouted, and Keith was in love. This was it. This was what love was. He should write a sonnet, “You’re a freaking awesome pumpkin. Bet it’s got you a lot of candy so far, huh?”

“Lots and lots!” Jaden wriggled in Keith’s arms, and unceremoniously dropped onto the floor and ran away. Keith just watched him go. He should have seen that coming.

“Aren’t you gonna-?” Pirate hat gestured to where the orange blob was running towards the nearest decorated house.

“He doesn’t go up to houses without my permission,” Keith raised an eyebrow, “And do you really think I can stop that?”

His words came out steadier than he felt. Was his face red? His face was probably red.

“ _Lance,_ ” The green man groaned, “Paige and Isabelle are done at that house, and I’m pretty sure Jake, Giselle, and Horatio are missing.”

“I’m not claiming responsibility when this goes to court,” The small scientist raised their hand, and Keith wasn’t sure if they were joking or not.

“One second,” Lance winked at Keith, then turned to face the road. He put two fingers in his mouth, and whistled once, loud, “Mcclains, front and centre, 5, 4, 3, 2-”

Before he reached 1, there were five children in front of him, out of breath and giggling together. They listened to him. They- they didn’t ignore him and run away.

“Jaden!” Keith tried, but was ignored, “You can go up the that house!”

Now, the kid listened, walking up the drive and knocking with his best pumpkin smile on. Keith watched him, chewing on his bottom lip.

“How do you do that?” He asked the boy, Lance.

“What? Whistle? It’s easy, you just-”

“No- no, the-” Keith struggled for words- “How did you get them to listen to you?”

Lance looked confused for a moment, then shrugged.

“I don’t know? They just do.”

“Oh,” Keith nodded, “Okay. I’ll uh- thanks for not hitting my nephew when he ran into you.”

He started to walk away, but the big green man shouted after him.

“Hey, I think my friend here,” He nudges Lance’s shoulder, who looks at him with his mouth agape, “Wants to know if you’d like to join us. It might be easier to wrangle your nephew if he’s with other kids.”

Keith looked at Jaden, who was currently screaming while spinning on the pavement, then at Lance, who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Did he mention that he was gorgeous?

“Yeah,” He let himself smile, “I’d like that.”

“Yes!” Lance punched a fist into the air, then immediately retracted it with wide eyes, “Um, I mean, welcome to the crew, bro.”

“Thanks,” Keith gave him a funny look. He was… weird.

“Paige, Horatio,” Lance bent over to address the oldest looking kids, “Go get the pumpkin. He’s joining us. The Mcclain family does what?”

All the kids perked up, and even the two friends joined in on the chant.

“The Mcclain family does, fun, food, and making friends!”

What was this bullshit? The most Keith and Shiro had done when they were kids was hug when either of them had come back from months away or got in a particularly gruesome fight. They didn’t have _chants._

Who Keith assumed were Paige and Horatio ran over to Jaden and managed to convince him to walk with the group. He looked fascinated with the older kids. Keith let out a breath.

“So, this is Pidge,” Lance started, pointing at the small scientist, “She’s dressed as Frankenstein.”

“That’s the scientist,” Pidge pointed at him accusingly, “Not the monster.”

“Obviously.” Keith rolled his eyes. Who didn’t know the difference?

“This is Hunk, who’s the hulk.”

“Yes it is my real name,” Hunk smiled kindly. It had to be some kind of miracle that he wasn’t extremely cold. He had simply painted his body green, and was wearing purple shorts. _How_ was he not freezing his ass off?

“And I’m Lance,” Lance held a hand out, and Keith took it, “I’m a pirate, in case you couldn’t tell.”

“Was that an excuse to have your shirt open?” Keith smirked teasingly, and Lance gasped, mockingly affronted.

“Excuse me, I am not a harlot.”

“He totally did,” Hunk laughed, “Oh, my God, he’s known you five minutes and he can already tell.”

“Shut up.” Lance shoved Hunk, and turned back to Keith, “You gonna tell us your name?”

“I’m Keith,” He looked down at himself, suddenly self-conscious about the shitty costume, “I’m- uh- a lazy skeleton, I guess.”

“I like it.” Lance smiled, and Keith felt the insecurity drop away slightly. If a cute boy didn’t mind, then, for now, neither did Keith.

They trick or treated together, Jaden having the time of his life. Keith hadn’t seen him socialise so well. Of course, there were times when he stomped on someone’s toe or screamed and twirled to everyone’s confusion. But, in the grand scheme of things, he was doing well.

That wasn’t the only thing that Keith was enjoying.

Lance wasn’t just cute. He was smart, kind, funny (sometimes). He said bad puns and did finger guns way too much, but he also had a smile that could melt glaciers. It made Keith’s knees weak.

(“Dude, you’re like a skelekeith!” Lance yelled suddenly, after a few moments of silence.

“What?”

“Like, get it? You’re a skeleton, and you’re called Keith! Skelekeith!”

“That’s _awful.”_

 _“You’re_ awful.”)

Pidge and Hunk were cool too, bringing Lance back down when he got too cocky, and making Keith laugh just as much as the pirate did. They walked, and laughed, and played with the kids. There was a lot of chasing involved. Not all of it was a game. Jaden had a glint in his eyes that Keith didn’t trust.

(“Keith! Keith!”

“Yes! Yes!” Keith crouched so he could meet Jaden’s eyes, and didn’t like what he saw there.

“Hold his hand.”

“What?”

“Hold his haaaannndddd.” Oh God, this sounded bad. This was the start of a song. This was the start of one of those child songs where they just sing the same thing _over and over,_ “Hold hiisss hand! Hoolddd hiisss hand!”

Lance turned as if he thought he was missing out on a joke, and Keith put his hand over the kid’s mouth. He pulled him in as if hugging him, and waved Lance off as if you say ‘we’re having a bonding moment, go away’. Lance did, then Jaden promptly licked Keith’s hand and ran away.

Kids.)

Keith felt good with these guys, so it was a shame when they had to part ways. Jaden was getting tired and grumpy. He kept stomping around and yelling at whoever talked to him, even Lance, who he seemed to have grown fond of over the evening. Keith understood why.

“Aw, no,” Lance groaned, “You don’t have to go, he’s fine!”

Jaden moaned, and flopped against a wall, always the drama queen.

“I think he disagrees,” Keith said.

Lance groaned again, and Hunk patted him on the shoulder. Suddenly, he lit up again, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a piece of candy. He handed it to Keith, and odd smile on his face. It was halfway between a smirk, and a genuine smile. It made Keith’s heart skip a beat.

“Thanks,” He took the candy, his fingers brushing against Lance’s. They were warm, and surprisingly soft, “It’s not like we don’t have enough candy.”

“This one’s special,” Hunk said teasingly.

“And not actually that good,” Pidge added, seemingly in a scuffle with one of Lance’s siblings. Lance smacked her arm, and turned back to smile at Keith again.

“It’s good, trust me.”

Keith frowned at the three of them, but nodded and pocketed it anyway. They were odd. He liked it.

Once he got back to Shiro’s, and put Jaden to bed, he got the candy out of his pocket.

To his shock, there was a phone number scribbled on the back. He smiled. That seemed like something Lance would do.

**Keith 20:21**

_Your number on the back of candy? Really?_

**Lance 20:23**

_KEITH buddy my man whats happening what are you doing_

**Keith 20:24**

_Do you use punctuation?_

**Lance 20:25**

_Punctuation is my nemesis and you didn’t answer my question_

**Keith 20:28**

_I’m watching horror movies waiting for my brother to get home. He’s adulting at a work party._

**Lance 20:30**

_Ew adulting_

**Keith 20:32**

_I know, right_

_What about you?_

**Lance 20:33**

_Im trying to get the nerve to ask this guy out_

**Keith 20:34**

_Oh yeah? What’s he like?_

**Lance 20:36**

_Hes pretty funny_

_Pretty pretty_

_Kinda awkward_

_But he also makes a hot skeleton_

**Keith 20:40**

_I think you’ll find I was skelekeith._

_Not a skeleton._

**Lance 20:42**

_Who said I was talking about you mr cocky_

**Keith 20:46**

_Wait, weren’t you?_

_Oh god, I’m so embarrassed_

_Can we pretend I never said that?_

**Lance 20:48**

_DUDE im totally fucking with you of course its you omfg_

**Keith 20:50**

_Oh. Good._

**Lance 20:50**

_So, will you go out with me then?_

**Keith 20:51**

_Yes!_

_Believe it or not, I like you a skeleton_

**Lance 20:52**

_NICE PUN MAN_

_Ur my soulmate_

**Keith 20:56**

_I’m your skelemate._

**Lance 20:58**

_Okay you can stop now I get it_

**Keith 20:59**

_Don’t be a skelehater._

**Lance 21:00**

_THAT’S NOT EVEN A GOOD PUN_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> visit me on tumblr at lanceyyklance or on my main blog girlsf0rgirls


End file.
